Worried About Love
by aberforthlover
Summary: Snape and James are both in love with Lilly! Severus is having issues with accepting the fact that he likes a muggle born, and James is well, just plain confused about how make Lilly think he's serious. Please Review!


Worried About Love  
  
A/N sry for the crappy title. lack of creativity does not help with my writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in the books. But I do have them locked in my basement!!! *sigh* I wish.  
  
A/N this is my first fic, so please review! I want to know how bad I am!  
  
"Damn," muttered James, then he shouted, "Hurry up Padfoot! Were going to be late again!" "Keep your shirt on Prongs! Its not like you care about getting detention! What are you so bloody worried about anyways?" Sirius Black smoothed back his hair and walked down the stairs. "Sorry mate, its just that I've got Quidditch practice tonight, and McGonagal said she would make Deone captain if I miss another one," "Sorry, forgot," As they ran to Professor Flitwick's classroom James thought about the real reason he did not want to be late. Lilly Evans was the only girl who could make him feel even slightly remorseful about getting detention. This year was their seventh, and after six years of playful teasing, he wanted something more serious. Though he didn't admit it to anyone else, every time he asked if she would go out with him, when she gave the answer, his heart sank.  
  
Severus Snape walked down the hallway thinking about the new hex he had just learned, and all the ways he could use it to damage Potter. "Well, I could let him hex me, perform the counter hex, then hex him worse in front of all his friends, but no, that still leaves Black to deal with, and the fact that I would get hexed." he continued muttering plans of action, and rejecting them as they came. "I guess I could hex him when he's walking to the bathroom. Yeah, that's what I'll do to the filthy mudblood loving scum!" Severus knew that his plan might not work, and he knew of a better plan, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything to her.  
  
Sirius scoffed as he watched Severus walk past. "Hey Prongs, Snivelus is muttering under his breath again. Wonder what he's on about this time?" he paused for an answer then said "Prongs? Prongs?" Finally he yelled "Prongs!" and elbowed James in the ribs. "Bloody hell! What was that for?" "What the fuck mate, you were spacing again!"  
They ran in silence for a while then James slipped back into his fantasy. He had been imagining what is would be like if Lilly said yes. After a long day, she was coming toward him, her eyes closing. He leaned forward and.  
"You're spacing again!" Shouted Sirius, "Your just ran past Flitwick's room! What's with you?"  
They entered the classroom as the bell was ringing. They walked along the rows, passing the place where Reamus and Peter were sitting. Sirius shot an evil look at them, which Reamus returned by shrugging his shoulders and mouthing, "I thought you were skipping!" Sirius and James sat down in the last remaining seats, and James' heart skipped a beat as he saw who he was next to.  
  
Severus sat down on one of the Slytherin common room couches. He made a point of avoiding others, sitting down on the one couch that was not occupied. He thought about how to best enact his plan, and he decided to find James while they had a free period. A thought lingered in the back of his mind, a memory of the one time he had crossed James, the time when he ended up upside down in the air, with no underwear. He shuddered at the thought, but especially the part where Lilly had stopped defending him. The he struggled inside himself, with what he thought about as his 'antagonistic feelings'. His hate of Lilly Evens, the resident Gryffindor mudblood, had somehow developed into love. It went against all his principals, and he had tried to interest himself in other girls, but to no prevail. Lilly had managed to capture his heart, and now he didn't even struggle to get away.  
  
"Seventh year Charms is hard! Or maybe I just can't do it because I wasn't listening. I need to stop doing that," thought James. He turned towards Lilly and watched her as she did the spell. "Protenen!" she cried, "See, it's just a jab and a downward motion, easy!" she was instructing her friend on how to do the charm. They were working on the Proten charm, a charm used to make various things change on objects by prodding a singular object. He needed to learn this, as it was N.E.W.T standard, and he did not want to fail his N.E.W.T's. He was very glad of Lilly explaining, as he could not ask Sirius. Sirius would ask questions on why he wasn't listening to Flitwick. Sirius knew about his love for Lilly, but he didn't know how in love with her James was, he wasn't about to reveal that he would marry her if he got the chance. To his friends, he had to keep up the façade of indifference, instead of the feelings inside him. He grabbed his wand and preformed the charm on the all of the Knuts they were supposed to be charming. He quickly tested it, and luckily, it worked. Lilly, along with being beautiful, was also brilliant. He watched as Lilly talked to her friends, sighed, and then spent the rest of the lesson talking to Sirius, Reamus, and Peter about the what they would to at the next full moon. 


End file.
